Hatter my Hatter
by Jokerfest
Summary: Very much yaoi. A meeting of our two Hatters; Mad and David. Mad Hatter decides that his younger friend could use a few tips on being a Hatter. Tim Burton and Syfy collide giving us a Mad Hatter X Hatter pairing, enjoy!


**Alright, well after looking at all the Syfy fics cropping up I'm really surprised that this pairing didn't come up sooner. I wanted the Mad Hatter (Johnny Depp) and Hatter (Andrew Lee Potts) to have a little interaction. They're both extremely good looking and I wanted them to have a little fun together. I'm thinking of doing a bunch of one shots with these two and this is sort of a test run. As such, comments and the like would be greatly appreciated. The more I recieve the better idea I'll have of where to take this. So as always read, review, and enjoy.**

"So, you're the original, one I'm named afteh?"

"Yes, the original, the Mad Hatteh, at your service."

"Accent's a bit, more, uh-"

"Refined, yes. You see I was brought up, written and created by the Lewis Carroll. You my, dear youngster are of a different sort entirely."

"That so?"

"Why, yes, let me show you my dear boy."

Mad Hatter approached the younger man, first touching the small, strangely made hat.

"You see, when they created you they made your hat too...unimportant."

Mad Hatter removed the Hatter's hat and tossed it aside. Hatter growled and pushed him but Mad, refused to be swayed. He stepped back and removed a spool of thread from his belt. His partially gloved fingers unwound the string deftly, and with a quickness that Hatter could barely follow.

"Now see this, I can be _very_ artful with this. You'll watch yourself, my dear boy, or we'll never get on with that lesson."

"The hell we will, wot the 'ell is wrong with you!"

"Ah. Another point to make, you're not the right sort of mad. I am quite positive that I am the right sort, a madness of teatimes and things."

"Well wotchu expect actin' like you own me!"

"And there it is again, Hatteh, David, I...well I do own you."

Yellow worn shoes approached again but with a more predatory air. The string was pulled taut and with a spring and a step, Mad managed to wrap the string around Hatter.

"Wot! I can't move! What in-what the hell is it!"

"Trade secret, now," Mad said a grin on his face, "we can get back to the lesson."

He held the end of the string between two curiously white fingers. Hatter gulped as the fingers began to wind the thread, forcing him to approach.

"Now what else? And no bowtie, that is definitely a cutting of corners...cutting of sides as well, t' be honest."

Mad touched the bare skin of Hatter's throat. Hatter had expected the fingers to be cold but found them to be nearly feverish to the touch. Yellowed nails scratched almost sweetly at his flesh before pulling away.

"Stop it, this is madness!"

"Ah, but isn't that the world we live in. Observe."

In the midst of the whiteness, that now surrounded them, this void of nothingness, for that's where they were, a bed appeared. Hatter suddenly knew where things were turning.

"There are many things wrong with you, Hatteh, things that I certainly, not even with my skill, can fix...but there is something that we are both missing."

"Yeh, wot's that?"

"Why, our Alice of course. I miss 'er, my Alice, my dove, the Ness to my Mad. Without 'er, I'm afraid I'm settling."

"Settling for what?"

Mad didn't answer but instead tugged the line towards the bed. He tied it to the post and then took more thread from various spools. He knelt down to Hatter's waist and tied two separate pieces of string to each wrist. He then stood and with surprising strength forced Hatter to sit on the edge of the bed. He then tied the string from Hatter's left wrist to one bedpost and then moved to tie the other.

"Shall I sing a song, while I prepare? I do love t' sing. Though, the Queen, well...she never did have an ear for my talent."

"You're outta your fuckin' mind! I'm not inteh this sortah thing, you're daft if you think-"

_'Hatter on hatter oh how divine,_

_Hatter dear hatter, we musn't waste time,_

Hatter watched as his other wrist was secured. He tried to kick away the hands that reached for his legs but then immediately stopped when Mad revealed very sharp silver scissors.

_Hatter on hatter clothes off and away_

_Hatter my Hatter we'll just be that way_

Soon his legs were tied to the opposite end of the bed. He struggled fiercely but then once again stopped when the scissors came closer.

"Stop it damn you!"

Mad ignored the plea and began to cut up the now bound Hatter's pant leg. The snip of the material had Hatter too afraid to move but he had to struggle. He couldn't just _lie_ there and let Mad Hatter carry on.

_Hatter my hatter laid out in my bed,_

Snip, snip, snip, and Hatter soon was clad in his boxers. But still the scissor moved higher cutting away the silk of his shirt.

_Hatter, dear, hatter laid arms over head,_

Mad cut away the string covering his torso and pulled it from underneath him. He then began to cut the leather jacket and Hatter amidst his growing horror wondered how strong the scissors were.

_Hatter my Hatter spread like a page,_

_My fingers the players,_

_your body the stage,_

Then as each strip of massacred clothing was revealed and he was truly in nothing but his boxers Hatter saw the most devilish grin grace the older man's lips. He began to realize the true state of his predicament.

"Please, please don' do this."

_Hatter my Hatter you lithe yummy thing,_

_Lie back a little and we'll see how you sing_

The song stopped, just as the boxers, the last stitch of clothing that Hatter had on him, was cut away. Hatter could feel heat on his face. He was beyond embarrassed, he was in agony. He couldn't eye his captor lest he come completely undone and so he looked to the side. Had he been watching he would have noticed sooner that the older man was beginning to take off his own clothes. He only turned to look when he heard thumps, turning he saw that it was Mad's clothing making the sounds. He watched as more and more pale snowy skin was revealed. He had expected the man to be sickly thin but was surprised that beneath the layers the flesh was toned and showed definition. Mad was a well muscled individual. He looked away when he saw the gloved fingers reaching for the darkly colored pants.

"Ah, come now, you're not the shy type."

"I'm not the homosexual type either now look where I am."

"So...the fact that I am, in fact, a man...bothers you?"

Hatter glared at the whiteness that stretched out before him, still not daring to look straight forward.

"You're also _not_ Alice, in case _that _managed to escape you as well."

"It did not. But I have just the thing!"

Hatter heard a ruffling of cloth and then very naked slaps of feet against the ground. Then he was suddenly looking straight at the Mad Hatter's stiff cock. It was veined and the head was a blush of pink. Hatter bit his tongue to keep his hysterical scream at bay. Then Mad thankfully knelt down until they were looking eye to eye. Mad showed off a pink length of cloth that was in his hand.

"We will simply shield your eyes from the unpleasantness. How 'bout that?"

"Just don't do this! What of Alice, your Alice!"

"I simply cannot find her, haven't an idea where to look. Carroll took her from me, twas written in the book."

"Book, what book, you're not makin' any sense! Just lemme go, I'll do whateva you want, anythin' but this!"

"This is all I want, my dear boy. As of now, you are the only one that can give it to me."

Hatter didn't fight the blindfolding because in truth he did not want to see what would come next. He didn't want to see the pale white face of his...rapist.

"There we are, all set for the fun part. Now where to start?"

Hatter felt the burning sensation of Mad's fingers as they traveled slowly from his throat, down his chest, getting ever closer to the place he dreaded the fingers wandering most.

He hissed as the warm fingers gripped his limp member.

"Come now, it won't be as bad as all that," the voice said softly. The words were emphasized with long, gracious strokes. Hatter had to force his hips to lie still, just as he had to force his low groan into silence. Mad's calloused fingers moved expertly over his shaft and soon he was painfully hard in his captor's hand.

"See, this could be something quite good for you, like tea and riddles, something to get you by."

"I...doubt...that," Hatter gritted out.

"Huh, well we'll know soon enough."

The hand went in more languid strokes and the other hand remained curiously absent until he felt it cupping his balls. This time he couldn't contain the sounds that escaped his lips. He was glad that Mad didn't comment on the sound. If he had known why, he may not have been so pleased.

Hot.

Wet.

He grunted as a warm tongue laved over the head of his dick. It moved languidly, dragging along the tip, as if savoring the taste. He felt himself grow even harder, knew that if Mad kept doing that he'd cum, hard. The tongue moved lower, tracing the thick vein, that pulsed steadily beneath its attentions.

"Please, Mad...please."

Mad didn't answer but seemed even more enthusiastic if anything. He gasped as Mad's mouth began to suckle and tongue his sac. His hips moved of their own volition, craving the attention. Mad finally gave in taking the entire length down his throat. Hatter choked and bucked his hips at the sensation. He was quite literally gasping for air as the older man continued to deepthroat him.

"Gah! Mad!"

At the sound Hatter could tell that Mad was beginning to speed up, the ridges of his throat sending jolts of pleasure through his cock and spreading throughout his body. He could feel himself getting close to release and it seemed that Mad could sense that too because he pulled off. For a moment he felt nothing and then he felt fingers touching his ass, spreading him and he began to struggle.

"Come now," Mad whispered in a low voice. Hatter wasn't sure why he stopped struggling but the tone of Mad's voice calmed him down and he laid still. However when he felt the same tongue that had worked his cock, begin to move over his puckered entrance, his body shuddered in unfamiliar pleasure. The tongue circled his entrance and then he felt fingers pull apart his cheeks allowing for the space to widen and the inquisitive muscle to slip inside.

"God!"

He growled deep in his throat at the sensation that was riding him. And then one glorious hand began to stroke him again and he felt as if he would die from the sensations crashing into him.

He knew the sounds that were coming from him were only signs of resignation but he was too far gone to care. He wanted Mad to keep going, wanted the older man to fuck him, anything if he could get higher, feel more of the pleasure that was burning him up so badly.

Again the pleasure stopped as the tongue retreated once more and then the hand let go of his cock. He wanted to beg the man to finish but still couldn't get past his pride to do so. He didn't have to wait long though as a spit slicked finger began to push past the ring of muscle.

He grunted in response, trying to force the intrusive digit from entering.

"Ah, ah, ah, now Hatteh, we both know you want more. What I've done s'far is trifle in comparison to what you could feel, what the both of us could feel. You don't have t' say anything, nothing at'tal, just...submit. Submit and you will feel ever so much better."

Hatter paused as did the finger that waited inside him patiently. Finally, he nodded slightly.

"That's a good boy."

The finger pumped in a slow rhythm, stretching him uncomfortably. He tried to adjust but wasn't sure how to go about it. Ultimately he remained as still as his body would allow and let Mad continue his work. Then the second finger pushed into the already uncomfortable space, forcing his body to compensate further. The two fingers moved like scissors within him and then without warning pushed deeper. He cried out as they hit a spot that made him see stars behind his blindfold.

"MAD!"

He pushed into the fingers and Mad smiled as the young man arched deliciously into his hand. Mad knew that the boy wasn't going to be able to resist for long. He knew that he was very good with his hands. When he thought he prepared the boy well enough, he leaned in close to the boy's ear.

"Now, this part isn't for pleasantries and that rabble. The idea my Hatter is to _**fuck**_ you till you babble. Understood?"

"Yes, just please..."

"I know. I will give you exactly what you need."

Mad rubbed his already weeping cock and then pressed it against Hatter's anus. It was going to be a tight fit, he'd found that out with his fingers but he knew ultimately the both of them would find much satisfaction.

He pushed in, cooing softly to calm the now pained Hatter beneath him.

"Don't worry, it'll be better soon."

"Like..hell," his stubborn victim grunted beneath him.

He chuckled at this, pushing in until the head of his cock was inside. He decided he'd allow his lover-of-the-moment one request.

"Would you like a bit at a time or all at once?"

"Just fuck me, a'ready!"

Mad chuckled again and slammed home, pressing against Hatter's prostate. The both of them cried out, he from the exquisite feeling of having his cock clenched and rubbed so deliciously and Hatter he supposed from having his virgin ass pummeled into.

"FUCK!"

And so Mad did, with a ferocity that rarely appeared he grabbed his Hatter's hips and slammed into him. The boy arched backwards, his arms pulling instinctively against his bonds. Mad continued his onslaught, driving into the blissful heat that was Hatter. As he continued he realized that the Hatter was moaning and quite loudly. His chest tan and fit heaved with staggering breath and his abs clenched from the paces his lower half was being put through. Hatter's heart shaped lips were open and screaming expletives a mile a minute. Mad smiled as he fucked his bed partner hard into the mattress. Mad let one hand wander across the expanse of his lover's chest, it was blessedly smooth and only soft pink nipples, now sensitive were to be noticed. He pulled one such nipple with his finger relishing in the cry that escaped the younger man's mouth. And then he moved higher still cupping the boy's cheek with careful hands. He leaned down and let his mouth work on the pair of lips that were gasping and cursing beneath him.

Hatter was in wonderful, sweet, hot, incredible agony. Everytime Mad pushed into him there was a certain spot he kept hitting that kept bringing him closer to what he was sure was either death or sweet, sweet heaven. And then he felt lips on his and suddenly all he could think of was kissing back. When a tongue invaded his mouth he could only respond by groaning and leaning into the onslaught as best he could. The tongue wrapped around his, coaxing him to play and he tried but every time his sweet spot got hit, which was often, he lost focus. Mad apparently didn't mind, content to tongue fuck his mouth without too much cooperation. When they broke apart Hatter finally caved.

"My 'ands, need my-FUUUUCK-PLEASE!"

"Wish granted."

And he was free. He pulled away the blindfold and grabbed onto Mad's forearms trying to get him deeper.

Not much longer, Mad thought to himself, he looked at his pretty brown eyed prize screaming his name, clinging to him, and knew that they were almost there.

Bliss.

Mad came hard into the shuddering body beneath him. His breath came out staggered as he shouted his release. Hatter yelled, his back snapping into an inverted U as he came all over his and Mad's stomach.

"Now...now wasn't that exactly what you needed-" Mad whispered as he pulled out with a slick wet pop.

Hatter for a moment didn't say anything at first. Mad watched him carefully and was nearly surprised when the boy finally spoke.

"Really really good and all that but...I still want my Alice."

The Mad Hatter smiled and pointed just beyond the bed, an ornate door, made of mahogany appeared.

"When you collect yourself, you are quite welcome to her."

"Letting me go, old man," Hatter asked half-jokingly.

"Yes, if a Hatter is to be happy, he needs his only relief. Though, you're mad of a different sort, Alice heals both our grief."

"Well said. Look, I'm sure one day she'll turn up."

"You think so?"

"If she doesn't she has no fuckin' clue wot the hell she's missin'."

"Now _that_ is something true."

Hatter sat up unbound his legs and then curled up against Mad. Mad let his own pale arm wrap the boy closer and then the two Hatters went into a very sated sleep.


End file.
